


I Get off

by AshNicole_xx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choking, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNicole_xx/pseuds/AshNicole_xx
Summary: I got inspired by the song “I Get Off" by Halestorm. Which, if you're not familiar with it, it’s a song about getting off on the idea of someone getting off on the sight of you. Some of the lyrics go, “You don’t know that I know you watch me every night. And I just cant resist the urge to stand here in the light.” And then “I get off on you getting off on me".. so pretty much with this, you get a little bit of Voyeurism, and a little bit of exhibitionism ;)





	I Get off

**Author's Note:**

> Its kind of a head canon for me that Bucky’s main “pet name" for women is “Doll" so that’s why I use it quite a bit. Im sorry if it gets a little repetitive. I actually tried to take some Dolls out when editing it.  
> And this story goes back and forth between POVs quite a bit, because of both the voyeur and exhibition aspects, so just bare with it, if you will.  
> Let me know what you think, and please be kind.  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> ***

Your apartment building wasn’t the nicest, but it worked when you had first moved to the city. It was cheap and not a bad size for one person. It was either this apartment building, or the nicer one 5 feet away, and frankly, you couldn’t afford that one, since you were starting over with pretty much nothing.

You couldn’t really complain. Your landlord was nice, and you got along with a majority of your neighbors on your floor. The only downside was that you were 5 feet away from the apartment complex next door, and your bedroom window looked into another bedroom.

You couldn’t deny that the man inhabiting said bedroom was extremely attractive, though. He had long, shoulder length brown hair. He was scruffy; more than a 5 o’clock shadow, but not quite a beard. He was built, you could see how thick his arms were through the sleeves of his long sleeved Henley shirt. He was definitely the kind of man you would be attracted to.  


***

*3 months later*

You had settled into your life in the new city. You had found a job at a small local coffee shop down the street from home, so you didn’t have to spend money on transportation; which was great because you couldn’t really afford to. Your job was nice, and the pay was good enough, but with rent and necessities, you weren’t left with much else to get you buy between paychecks.

You had made friends with some of the other girls you worked with, but you weren’t too close. You pretty much stayed to yourself. It was work, and home.

Today was an especially long day at work. You picked up an extra shift because someone else called in sick, and nobody else would cover for him. You were running on little sleep, and you had been working for 10 hours now, you had 2 more to go before you could go home.

You started pouring yourself a cup of coffee with 3 shots of espresso mixed in, to make it to the end of your shift, when a customer walked in. You looked up and seen the beautiful man in which had been the subject of many of your fantasies, but you weren’t about to tell anyone that. The man who’s bedroom looked into yours.

You had seen him in passing, and small glimpses through your bedroom windows, before curtains were drawn, but the two of you never actually spoke.

He walked up to the counter, and looked at the menu board. As far as you knew, he had never been in here, and if he had, it wasn’t during one of your shifts.

He looked from the menu board to you. His steel blue eyes captivating you. You had never seen eyes so beautiful in your life.

You cleared your throat, “Can I help you?” you asked with a smile.

“Maybe you can.” He pauses, “I usually try to get something different every time I come in here.. I don’t wanna be boring.” He said, winking.

“Oh, im sure that’s not possible.” You say under your breath, not meaning to be heard. “What was that?” he asked. You blush, “oh nothing…. How can I help you”

He quirked an eyebrow before saying, “I try getting something new with each order. Usually something sweet, but I think I’ve tried all of the sweet things on the menu.. so I was wondering what you would suggest, you’re probably more of an expert when it comes to coffee suggestions than I am.” He cracked a smile.

“Well, I don’t know about that. I just made myself a cup of coffee with three shots of espresso added in. I’m probably going to be awake all night” You say while rolling your eyes.

“Ill have what you’re having.” Your eyes went wide. “Are you sure? Going from drinking sweet coffee drinks to strong coffee, will definitely be a change of pace. You, yourself will be up all night too.” He smirked before nodding and saying, “That’s the idea, doll.”  
You turned around, and started making his drink.

“So, I’ve never seen you in here before. Have you worked here long?” he asked, making conversation in the otherwise quiet shop. “Yeah, I usually work in the mornings, but Frank called in sick, so I picked up his shift, which is why I’m drinking such strong coffee, I’ve been here for 10 hours now. And I’ve worked here for a few months, now. I started not too long after moving here.” You replied, pouring his first of three shots of espresso into his cup, and starting another shot.

He nodded. “So, I’ve seen you around, right? You live in the building next to mine?” You poured the last shot of espresso in his cup, and filled it the rest of the way up with coffee.

You turned around and handed him his cup before answering, “Yup. Sure do. That’ll be $4.75.” He handed you a ten before telling you to keep the change.

You noticed his left hand as he picked up his cup, you had never noticed it before, but it was metal. Interesting.

He reached the door before turning around. “My name is Bucky, by the way. I would say we should get together for coffee sometime, but I think you might want to get away from that. Maybe we could get together for drinks sometime?”

You half shrugged before saying you didn’t know. This man had been the subject of all your wildest fantasies since the moment you seen him, you didn’t trust yourself to be around him after a few drinks.

“Okay, well. Think on it, yeah?” Bucky said before walking out the door and into the general direction of his apartment.

***

Your shift was finally over, and you couldn’t wait to get home. Your feet hurt from being on them for 12 hours straight. You were exhausted mentally, but physically your body was buzzing from all the caffeine you consumed a couple of hours ago. Tonight was definitely going to be a long night.

You unlocked your door, and immediately kicked off your shoes, closing the door behind you. Walking to the kitchen, you poured yourself a glass of wine before making your way to your bedroom.

Upon entering your room, you sat your glass on your bedside table, and made your way to your window, opening it up and letting the fresh air into your stuffy apartment.

Grabbing your wine glass, you head to your bathroom, fully intending of getting the smell of coffee grounds off your body and out of your hair, stripping your clothes as you went. Gulping down the last of your wine as you stepped into the bathroom.  


***

*Bucky*

Bucky had just walked into his bedroom as you were making your way to your bathroom, stripping as you went. Your curtain still open, he could see everything, if he wanted to; And he wanted to.

He walked closer, and sat at the chair nearest his window, out of your sight should you come back. He groaned as you disappeared into your bathroom, wondering how much longer it would be before you came out.

He decided to busy himself while you were gone, taking glances towards the window every now and again, adamant about not missing anything.

20 minutes pass, and he’s looking towards your room again, and he sees you coming out of your bathroom with a towel wrapped around you. He hurries back to his spot in his chair, careful that he isn’t seen by you.

Bucky watched you as you went to your dresser, opening a drawer and taking out a clean pair of underwear, and dropping your towel before pulling them on. Completely forgetting that your curtains were still open.

Bucky let out a moan, as he palmed himself in his sweatpants. Drinking in your almost completely naked body as you went to your closet and takikg out an oversized, worn out t-shirt and pulling it over your head.

***

*Reader*

Your shower was just what you needed. The heat of the water beating down on your skin, and the steam that built up in the bathroom really helped in relaxing you from your long day at work.

You stepped out, and toweled your hair dry before wrapping the towel around your body and stepping out into your room.

Walking to your dresser, you pull out a pair of underwear and pull them on, not even realizing you left your curtain open earlier, having been so mentally exhausted after your long shift. After pulling on your favorite band shirt, you walk over to your bed, climbing on it, and laying back to further relax yourself.

You turned on your iPod, and set it on its dock, letting the music float through your room. Humming with satisfaction as you heard “Take Me Down, by The Pretty Reckless.

Leaning over, you reach into your bed side table and grab your favorite toy, fully intent on relaxing a little more so that you could crash easier tonight. You lay it next to you, as you take your underwear back off.

***

*Bucky*

From his spot in his room, Bucky has a clear view. He watches as you take the underwear you had just put on moments ago back off and throw them to the side.

He readjusted in his seat, to get a better view. He could see everything now. Your legs were spread and you were sliding your fingers along your outer lips. Bucky choked back a groan as you slipped a finger into your cunt, slowly pumping. He was achingly hard, he took his cock from his pants and started to stroke slowly as he watched you. Matching your pace.

***

*Reader

You slipped a finger into your pussy and started pumping, moaning at the feeling, your thumb coming up to toy with your clit. You brought your other hand up, running it up your body, bringing your shirt up as you went, exposing your breasts as you massaged them, rolling the nipples between your fingers. You slipped another finger into your cunt, keeping up the pumping action before you started scissoring your fingers, opening yourself up more for your vibrator to easily fit inside of you.

***

*Bucky*

Bucky just about lost it when you slipped your fingers out of yourself, and grabbed ahold of your vibrator.

He watched you flick the vibrator on, and slide it into you with ease, and he groaned, watching your tight wet pussy take all that you gave it. He watched as you pumped the vibrator in and out. Stroking himself as he watched, getting faster in his ministrations.

You were dripping wet. He could see your slick glistening on your thighs, as you worked yourself with your vibrator. Your other hand moving down your body to rub at your clit.

“Ah, Fuck” Bucky moaned, feeling his orgasm approaching quickly. He slowed his pace down to last a little longer.

He watched as you reached your peak. Your back arching off the bed as you came, thighs trembling. You got out of bed, after finally coming down, and removing the toy from inside you and walked to the bathroom, returning a couple minutes later, still naked from the waist down.

As you walked over to your bed side table and placed your toy back inside, and bending over to grab the underwear you threw aside earlier, giving Bucky another view of your used cunt, he came with a loud cry, spilling himself on his hand and stomach.

He covered his mouth too late, and hid out of sight, hoping to god he wasn’t loud enough for you to hear him.

***

*Reader*

You came hard, and your body was spent, and you damn well knew you were sleeping good tonight.

After coming down from your high, you rolled out of bed, onto shaky knees and headed to the bathroom, vibrator in hand. Intending on cleaning it and yourself. You had managed to get your juices all over your thighs.

Making your way out of the bathroom, you place your toy back in its respective place, mumbling something to yourself about putting your comforter in the wash and getting a clean one. Walking over to your discarded underwear, you bent over to slide them back on, since they were still essentially clean, having been on for just a couple minutes.

You heard a loud cry come from the direction of your bedroom window, looking up startled, you realized you not only left your window open, but you left your curtains wide open, too. “Fuck” you muttered. Hurrying over to the window to draw the curtains close, you caught a glimpse of Bucky. Crouched on the floor, eyes shut tight, one hand covering his mouth, the other covered in cum, matching his stomach.

You were speechless. Had he just gotten off to you masturbating? Did he just watch you this whole time? Shutting your window, and closing your curtains, you walked back to your bed, gathering up your blanket and making your way to your laundry room to grab a new one, before crashing for the night.

***

*2 weeks later*

You had gotten into the habit of pleasuring yourself on a semi daily basis, and if you weren't doing that, you made it a point to walk around sans clothes while alone in your apartment, curious to see (or hear) if Bucky got off to you. The idea exciting to you. Who knew you had an exhibitionist inside of you?

You had seen him a handful of times through your windows, watching you. Each time you seen him, with his blue eyes blown black, it made you wet, and you had to put a show on for him.

You were at work one morning, an hour away from the end of your shift, when Bucky walks in and up to the counter.

“Hi. How can I help you?” You asked him, smiling. His hair was up in a bun, wearing sweats low on his hips, and a tight gray t-shirt. 

“A friend woke me up for an earlier work out session than normal. Says he has plans later and he cant do it at our normal time. But if you ask me, he’s just being a pain in the ass. So I need something that’ll wake me up and help me kick his ass for interrupting my sleep.” he says, before mumbling, “Fuckin’ Sam”

You let out a small laugh. “So, lots of caffeine then, yeah?” you asked looking at him, taking in his muscles, trying too hard not to stare.

“Yeah, doll. Give me what you gave me last time. That should do it. 2 shots this time though. I think 3 is a bit too much. You were right, I was up all night”

“Don’t I know it…” you said as you turned around to make his order.

As you were starting his espresso shots, his phone rang. “Hello?.... Yeah, bird brain, I’m on my way. I had to stop for coffee since you decided to wake me up so early..”

As you were eavesdropping, you missed the cup, and dripped hot espresso on yourself. “Ah! Shit! Fuuuck me!” you yelled. Thankful that your boss wasn’t in, and that the store was dead, with only the two of you in it, otherwise you would be slightly embarrassed by your outburst.

“Hey man, I gotta go” Bucky said into his phone before stuffing it back into his pocket. “Are you okay?” Bucky said, concern in his voice. “Uh. Yeah. I’ll be fine. Just dribbled espresso on my finger. Professional klutz. Its okay.” You said as you started pouring his second shot into his cup and filling it up with coffee.

Sticking your finger in your mouth, and sucking on the burn to alleviate the pain, you turn around and place his coffee on the counter.

Popping your finger out of your mouth, you tell him “That’s $4.25.” He grabbed a 20 from his pocket. “sorry I don’t have anything smaller. Keep the change as an apology from me for your finger.” You thanked him as he turned around to leave.

***

*Bucky*

“Ah! Shit! Fuuuck me!” Bucky heard you yell. Those words are the exact thing he would die to hear come from your mouth, just not in these circumstances where you sounded like you were in pain.

“Hey man, I gotta go” He said into the receiver. “Yeah, whatever” Sam said before Bucky hung up, stuffing his phone into his pocket.

“Are you okay?” He asked, genuinely concerned. You assured you were okay, and you just burned yourself, before turning around with your finger in your mouth, and damn it, if that didn’t make his dick twitch. He would love to see that pretty mouth doing that same thing, wrapped around his dick.

Grabbing his coffee, he made his way out of the shop and to the gym to kick the shit out of Sam for waking him so early.

***

*Reader*

When you got off work, you walked home, appreciating that today was a warmer day, with the sun shining bright.

You seen Bucky walking towards you on the sidewalk, coming from the opposite direction. Covered in sweat. His already tight t-shirt sticking to his body. His body was gleaming. His hair was falling from his bun. You could jump his bones right here and now, he just looked so good.

“So,” you said as he got close enough for him to hear you, “Did you kick his ass for waking you up?” He chuckled, “Oh, you bet your ass, Doll. That coffee really woke me up. I was more alert than usual, so our sparring was no contest. That’ll teach him to wake me up again. You’re a miracle worker.”

You smiled at him, letting him go on his way, while you went on yours walking into your respective apartment buildings. 

You opened your apartment door, and immediately started taking off your uniform, once you got the door closed. Having gotten into the habit of lounging around your home naked, to tease the man in the other apartment. And you knew it wouldn’t be much longer before he got to his apartment.

You walked into your bedroom, carrying your clothes with you, so that they weren’t strewn across your apartment. As you entered, you glanced at your window, seeing movement from your peripherals.

Bucky was entering his room. He let his hair fall to his shoulders, before pulling off his soaked shirt, his sweatpants following suit, and “ohmygod” the way his boxer briefs hugged his thighs. You could see the outline of his cock through the material, and your mouth watered.

Sneaking over to your window, you opened it, as quietly as you could. The thing you loved most about this ‘thing’ you had going was hearing him lose himself. You learned one day after your iPod died, that if you kept your music off, you could hear the grunts he made while stroking himself, and the sounds alone were just about enough to get you off.

Bucky headed towards his bathroom, most likely to shower and clean the smell of sweat from himself. You decided to busy yourself for the time being, while he cleaned himself. Heading to the kitchen to grab a small snack while you waited.

Ten minutes later, you head back into your room, positioning yourself on your bed for him to get the best view for when he exits his bathroom.

You were laying back, propped up against your pillows, completely naked, your legs spread wide. Hands running up and down your body. Ready to get todays show on the road.

As if on cue, you seen movement from the window, signaling that he was officially in his bedroom. His hair wet from his shower. Beads of water still on his skin. Towel around his waist. God, you just needed to fuck him. You took your eyes off him, not wanting to accidentally make eye contact and blow your cover. Not just yet.

***

*Bucky*

He walked out of his bathroom, glad to get the smell of the day off of him. Drying himself off, he started walking to his dresser to find a new pair of sweats, when he glanced to your bedroom. You had your whole body on display, your cunt pink and wanting for something to fill it up.

Bucky couldn’t take his eyes off of you. He stumbled while trying to make it to his chair. He was already rock hard, just at the sight of you completely open.

Bucky unwrapped the towel from his waist and dropped it to the floor, and placed a hand on his cock, precum beading at the tip, as he started to stroke himself.

***

*Reader*

You heard noise from the window, taking a peek, you see him catching himself from nearly falling over. You smirked, running your hand down your body, down to your mound, running your fingers through your slit, coating your fingers in your slick, before plunging two fingers into your cunt.

Moaning at the feeling, imagining it was Bucky’s cock inside of you instead of your own fingers. Pumping your fingers, slowly working yourself, you sneak another peak towards Bucky’s window before slipping a third finger into your pussy.

He looked absolutely wrecked, and you could hear a low groan come from his lips when you added that third finger, watching him start stroking himself faster. You moved your thumb to play with your clit, as you moved your other hand from kneading your breasts to tangling in your hair.

Feeling that familiar feeling low in your belly, you started rubbing your clit harder, and faster. You made a come hither motion with your fingers, hitting just the right spot inside you, and hit your orgasm.

“Oh! Fuuuuuck, yes!” you screamed. It wasn’t much longer before you heard a faint grunt and a “Ah, fuuck” come from Bucky. You smiled to yourself. You loved that the sounds he made were caused by you. Getting up, you peeked one more time and seen that he was absolutely covered in his come.

***

*Bucky*

“Oh! Fuuuuuck, yes!” He heard you scream, and god if that wasn’t the hottest thing ever, and it was enough to make him cum, and he came hard. “Ah, Fuuck!” It was all over his hand, his stomach, his thighs, everywhere. God he was a mess, and it was because of you. He was going to have to take another shower.

He watched you make your way into your bathroom, watching your body sway as you went. You were going to be the death of him if he didn’t get his hands on you.

***

*Reader*

The next morning, Bucky walked into the coffee shop while you were working. “Your friend wake you up early again this morning?” you joked. “Nah, I’ve got a thing, this afternoon.” “I see. Well, what can I get you today?”

“Let me get a large iced coffee today. Cream, sugar. The works” he smiled. “Don’t want you hurting yourself again on account of me.” He said with a wink.

“Got it. And it totally wasn’t your fault. It was all me.” You said as you turned away to make his drink.

Turning back around, you place his drink on the counter. “That’s $3” He handed you a 5 before saying, “Sorry I’m not much of a big tipper today. I couldn’t find my wallet this morning. Keep the change, doll.” You smiled at him and thanked him, before he turned to walk away. Stopping him before he opened the door.

“Hey Bucky!”  
“Yeah?”  
“Does that offer for drinks still stand?” You smiled  
“Why? You takin me up on my offer?”  
“And if I am?”  
“Well, then yeah. It still stands.”  
“Tonight work for you? Or does your ‘thing’ go that long?”  
“Nope. Only lasts a couple hours. Meet you out front of our apartments at 9?”  
“Sounds good. See ya then”

You both smiled before he walked out the door.

God if you didn’t fuck him tonight, you were gonna kick yourself so hard.

 

It was 8:30 and you were digging through your closet trying to find something sexy to wear. You knew it was only drinks, but you fully intended on taking it further than that, so you had to look hot.

You decided on a tight low cut black top, one that showed off your goods, because what man doesn’t love a little bit of boob, a tight denim skirt that came halfway up your thigh, a pair of black heels, and a red lipstick that pulled everything together. Leaving your hair down, and natural.

At 9, you were standing in front of your apartment building, waiting for Bucky to come out of his building.

“Ohhh. Fuck me” you said under your breath when you seen him. His hair was pulled back into a bun. He was wearing a tight black tshirt, showing off his bulk, and a pair of tight blue jeans that hugged his thighs. He looked like sex on legs, and just the sight of him made you wet.

“Damn, Bucky. You clean up good” you said as you walked over to him.

“I could say the same about you, doll. You look gorgeous. You ready to go?”

“Yeah. Lets go.”

*

At the bar, you were a few beers in. Starting to feel a small buzz. “Why don’t we turn things up, a little?” you say to Bucky, him quirking an eyebrow.

“Can we get a couple shots of Crown, over here?” you call to the bartender. Bucky looked at you, shock in his eyes. “What, you think I only drink shots of espresso?” 

The bartender came over, placing two glasses on the bar, and poured your drinks before walking away.

You grabbed your glass, and said “cheers” before knocking it back.

“So, Bucky.” You said, as you took another drink from your beer, and placing a hand on his thigh, noticing a bulge forming in his pants. “You wanna get out of here?” “Hell yeah.” He paid your guys’ tab and you pulled him out of the bar. Eager to get somewhere private.

Deciding to hail a cab, to get to your apartments quicker, you jumped in, and gave the cabbie the address, before you focused on each other again.

Running your hand up and down his thigh, you leaned in and kissed him. Taking his hair from its bun and tangling your hands in his hair as he deepened the kiss, emitting a low moan from you.

Once the cab stopped, Bucky paid him, and you both fumbled to get out of the car. “So, your place, or mine?” Bucky asked, still incredibly close to you. “Mmmm. Lets do yours.” You said, pulling him towards his building.

Getting into the elevator, its like a switch inside you flipped on, there was nobody else around and nobody could see you.

You hopped up, and wrapped your legs around his waist, feeling his cock against your pussy. You moaned at the feeling, and rotated your hips to get a bit more friction, causing you both to moan.

You bit and sucked at his neck, leaving marks as you went. Your lipstick smudging against his skin, leaving red in your wake. 

The elevator dinged, signaling that you made it to his floor. Grabbing hold of your thighs, before you could even think about hopping down, he carried you from the elevator to his apartment.

Holding you up with his left arm, he dug through his pocket before finding his key, and unlocking his door. As you entered, you kicked it shut with your foot.

Pushing you against the wall, he attacked your mouth with his. Kissing you with a raw hunger. Breaking away, he rolled his hips against yours before saying, “You don’t know what you do to me, baby doll”

“Oh, Buck. But I do. Do you think I forget to close my curtains on accident when I’m home alone?” his eyes were full of shock. “Baby, I get off on you getting off on me.”

“Sweetheart, you’re a dirty girl. You been watching me, huh?” you nodded. “The way I been watching you?” you bit your lip and nodded again, a smile forming on your face. “You been teasin’ me, Y/N?” He growled.

“Yeah, baby. I made it a point to be naked with the windows open everyday. I loved hearing the sounds you made when you were stroking that huge cock of yours. I loved the sounds you made when you came. I loved the way you looked when you were covered in your cum. Every time I had my fingers or one of my toys buried in my pussy, I imagined it was your cock filling me.”

“Fuck, doll.” Bucky said, his eyes were so lust blown, you could barely see the blue of his irises.

“Fuck me, Bucky. I need you.” 

Bucky dropped you to your feet before shedding his jeans, his cock rock hard, standing at attention. You rid him of his shirt, before he grabbed ahold of yours with both hands and ripped it off your body, throwing the torn remains over his shoulder. Leaving you naked from the waist up, having gone without a bra for the night. He hiked up your skirt, not bothering to take it off, before giving your black thong the same treatment he gave your shirt. It was a good thing you had no emotional attachment to either garment.

Grabbing hold of his cock, you gave him a couple strokes before he lined up with you and thrust into you. Picking you up by your thighs again, and started fucking you against the wall. God, he was so strong, and it was so fucking hot.

You drag your nails down his back, marking him up, claiming him as yours. Throwing your head back in ecstasy, Bucky takes the opportunity to bite at the skin on your neck. Nipping and sucking, covering your skin with marks.

His cock filled you so good. He was thick, and long. Definitely the biggest cock you’ve ever had. He was pounding into you at a quick pace. Hitting your sweet spot with each thrust.

“Fuck. Bucky. Fuck, I’m gonna cum” you moaned out. He moved one hand to your clit, making figure eights around it, as he kept pounding into your pussy.

Your walls clamped down on his cock as your orgasm hit you. He worked you through it, as he carried you from the wall to his bedroom. 

Sliding out of you, and turning you around, and bending you over his desk, he slid back into you and started thrusting into you at this new angle.

“Fuck. You’re so fuckin tight. I love the way your cunt takes my cock.”  
“Mmm. So full, Buck. Ahhhh, I love it.”

You started to thrust your hips backwards, meeting his thrusts. Reaching around and grabbing his left arm, you pull it up, and place his hand around your neck, giving it a little squeeze, signaling for him to choke you.

“Fuck, you like that? You like it rough, sweetheart? You like it when I choke you?” he said squeezing your neck a little tighter.

“Ah. Shit. Ahhh fuck. Yes!” you managed to choke out. “Fuck. Mmmm. Ah! Harder!”

Bucky started thrusting into you harder. Driving into at a brutal pace. Reaching the hand that wasn’t currently wrapped around your throat down to your clit rubbing at it, bringing you to your second orgasm of the night. You screamed as loud as you were able to with his hand still wrapped around your throat.

Your walls were squeezing around his cock as he continued to thrust into you, chasing after his own orgasm. After a couple more minutes of thrusting, he slammed himself into you one last time, now completely seated in your cunt, before he came. Filling you up with his come, coating your walls as he continued to thrust, your cunt milking him for all that he's worth, before he pulled out. His cum dripping down your thighs.

Picking you up, and carrying you to his bed, he laid you down on your back, your head resting on his pillows.

“Im not done with you yet, doll.” He said before moving down your body, leaving open mouthed kisses on your skin as he went, before settling himself between your legs. He kissed your thighs before moving to your mound and giving your clit little kitten licks before fully sucking it into his mouth.

You arched off the bed, grabbing ahold of his hair and pulling, as he worked you over yet again.

“Bucky. Baby. Fuck!” you were becoming over sensitive. “Too much” you panted.

He slid two fingers into you with ease, and stroked your walls while still sucking on your clit, bringing you to your third orgasm of the night, coming on his face. 

Crawling back up your body, marking you with nips and sucks as he went, he leaned over you, holding himself up with his arms as he leant in to kiss you.

“Damn, Y/N. You’re perfect.” “You’re not too bad yourself.” You say with a wink. “Fuck, why did it take us this long to fuck?”  
“It might have something to do with you being a tease” he said, leaning down to kiss you again. “Shut up, or this just might be the first and last time you have me in your bed” “Oh, I highly doubt that, doll.” He said rolling over and pulling you closer to him. “I highly doubt that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts??  
> Im sorry if i missed anything while editing this, ive got a massive headache and cant concentrate very well.  
> Also, i have about 6 more one shots done and ready to be edited and posted. I figured, i would post one weekly over the next month and a half, and that will give me time to finish the other two ive started and put on the baxk burner for a while now.


End file.
